Attack of the Ravagers
by SomeTrandoshanWithASlugThrower
Summary: The Ravagers, fresh from their victory on Earth, turn their eyes to the Star Wars universe, and do what they always love best... Invading... Prequels, during TCW, fusing the 2025 and Insect Armageddon Ravagers. First ever story by me...
1. Before the Invasion

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**_

 _ **STAR WARS**_

 _ **THE CLONE WARS**_

 _ **ATTACK OF THE RAVAGERS**_

 _ **It is a time of epic conflicts and great battles, during the period known only as the CLONE WARS. The opening shots at Geonosis have been fired, and with it, the first glint of a galaxy-spanning war.**_

 _ **The CONFEDERACY, with their legions of automated droids, have invaded CHRISTOPHSIS, and with it, a battle between the CONFEDERACY and the REPUBLIC begins in space and on land...**_

 _ **But a new threat has emerged from the Unknown Regions, and their war-loving eyes set upon the conquest of this galaxy... Can the Galaxy survive the attack of the RAVAGER menace...**_

The Unknown Regions, 22 BBY, During the Battle of Christophsis...

The black gleam of the void shined barely, pin-pricks of stars decorating it like ornamental adornments... But it was nothing in comparison to the massive ship that slowly moved forward, its titanic size easily as big as that of as a planet. Smaller starships, perfectly resembling the larger mothership, flew to and fro around the gigantic vessel, and then finally "docked" with it, flying past glowing red ports. When the boarding ships were fully docked, the ports were closed over with a unique metal, bio-mechanical in appearance. The massive outside appearance was just as large on the inside, most of it being occupied by beings, some organic, some cybernetic, and others a mesh of the two. Various troops were loaded onto wood-louse like carriers, filled to the brim as the red ports closed, each carrier holding a lethal payload of their troop complements and the rear-facing bombs they carried.

Pilots were seated in their ships, one of them reaching over to another pilot, both of them closing their fists, and bumping them, eager to fight and kill, excited and full of blood-lust. A technician snarled as it read over reports, examining strengths, weaknesses, trivia, and information, all pertaining to the foes they were about to face. Launch crews decorated the "hanger" section of the ship, all of them dressed in garishly-colored outfits, two of their eight arms holding glowing rods. More technicians prepared the ship for jumping into "hyper-space", their five arms expertly handling technical stations, all data-readings glowing a vivid purple, as they proceeded forth...

Everything was ready to go for their invasion, and with a wide, smiling grin on the leading alien's "face", they left into the blue tunnel of starry light, heading straight for the first battle of the Ravager Invasion...


	2. War in the Void: Christophsis Part One

Christophsis, 22 BBY...

The swirling blue tunnel of hyperspace had ended finally, the titanic mother-ship having made it to the planet known as Christophsis. Anything strapped down was quickly released, and flight personal swarmed hanger bags, prepping carriers for take-off. A humanoid insect, resembling a mix between a scorpion and a cockroach, stood garbed in the garishly-colored, shockingly bright neon clothing, holding two light fixtures, one for each pincher, as it swung them back and forth. Carriers lifted off the ground, each one exiting through the red ports, a baffled swarm of ships closest to the crystalline planet conflicted by what they were seeing...

Various data readings from the Ravager tech-stations sounded, technicians swinging around on their spinning chairs towards the view-screen, examining and decoding various bits of code and data. Soon enough, they managed to grab readings of the three star-ships, called "Venators" and quickly listed them as a battle-cruiser/battleship hybrid. Further information revealed the strengths and weaknesses of these Venators, and they readied to send them out. One particular technician, his vest marked by a purple patch of cloth that ran across the article of clothing, held a tentacled limb to the side of its head. Orders were barked, and then carried out, as both sides readied for an inevitable conflict, the Republic unaware of what would befall them...

The Republic struck first with a wild spray of turbo-lasers from their primary weapon systems, each one sparking the "shield" that protected the Mother-ship, and all failing to penetrate the red field, hexagons noticeable in its design. Preferring to not fire their weapon systems and give away their capabilities, the first wave of carriers opened their gleaming red ports. A swarm of gunships followed out, each capping off at fifty gunships per carrier, with another one hundred and fifty in reserve. Gunship after gunship made haste for the Republic Venators, each one coordinating in a swarm maneuver, several of the foremost gunships painted with bright red hues. The lead gunship was painted with reddish hues, its hull crackling with some form of unknown power that drove it forward. That same gunship scored the first kill of this battle, glowing hot white plasma "bullets" slamming into a V-19 Torrent, and blowing it apart with ease. A dog-fight came about, as Ravager Gunships and Republic Torrents engaged each other in a pitched space battle, each side letting loose laser and plasma fire, but it was obvious which side was winning...

One Ravager Gunship banked hard, being isolated by two Torrent Fighters, their laser blasts missing as the Gunship twisted and turned, concussion missiles simply being evaded by the more agile alien craft. As the Gunship flew around, the Torrents still behind the Ravager ship, it suddenly ducked, and the Torrents stopped in confusion for a few seconds... One that would cost them their lives. Their hopes of surviving this battle were quashed as two of the alien gunships had stopped while they briefly thought, their wings mounted in a vertical position, and the brief orange glow that came from it was lighting both gunships ominously. Whatever actions they partake to delay their demise proved fruitless as an orange beam fired from each gunship, both Torrents hit by their respective Gunship counterparts. Instead of detonating, their craft became molten, finally melting down into floating hot slag. The Gunships' wings went back to their horizontal position, and flew off, gunning for more enemy fighters...

Whatever the Venators attempted at their paltry defense, they were out-matched, Ravager Gunships easily bypassing their defenses and strafing the larger ships like pros. Only a few Gunships were shot down. It was mostly due to the alien shield the Gunships possessed, blocking a half dozen turbo-laser hits before expiring, sometimes tanking concussion missiles and flak rounds with ease. Any further attempts to try and fill the space between the Venators and the Gunships with flak failed, as the Gunships proved too fast, agile, and crafty for any attempt at destroying the alien ships... These weren't droid fighters or simple pirates, but experienced pilots, war-hardened sapients with incredible reflexes and cunning wits. As another wave of the Gunships strafed the Venator's bridge, forcing the crew to divert full attention to the ships, a smaller group of Ravager Gunships approached off its starboard side, and then stopped. A collective firing of the orange beams slowly melted the ship's armor to slag, and the assistance of another Gunship firing an explosive plasma "missile" proceeded to open a hole in whatever armor the ship formerly possessed. Another attempt with the orange beams resulted in the ship interior areas being breached. Another missile was fired from a Gunship, and proceeded to finally punch through the ship, exposing the ship's innards to the cold void outside. Several strafing runs soon demolished the Venator's bridge, whatever surviving crew now sucked outside and left to die, as the left-most portion of the Republic's flank collapsed, the dying ship being left to die, Gunships swarming onto the remaining two...

More carriers zoomed out of the bright red ports of the Motherships, slowly moving forward towards the middle-most Venator, its weapons systems currently disabled from the destruction of its turrets and missile launchers, deciding to capture it... But they would not decide the right-most Venator's fate, and instead a two-port carrier, guarded by Gunships, moved through the debris of the still-ongoing dogfight, now a mop-up to destroy whatever enemy fighters were left, swarms of Gunships returning to a hanger in the Mothership. As it finally stopped, not too far from the Venator, it paused, and then "flew" closer, now stopping at the top of it. Instead of unleashing gunships, giant black and brown ants fell onto the Venator, the tide of ants finally stopped as the ports closed back up. The ants would finish the job it had started, and gently flew towards the surface, orders to secure a landing zone sent as four other carriers, two-ports as well, followed it, carrying full troop complements... All of the Ants moved past ruined turrets and and streamed towards whatever breached sections of the ship existed...

Inside the Mothership, the entire star-craft was jubilant, celebrating madly as various alien species bumped hands, exchanged drinks, and partied harder then most Wookie frat-boy parties. The Storm, as he was called, was the only one not celebrating, quietly checking his weapons, armor, gear, and watch, prepping for the boarding action on the Venator in the middle, serving as a medical center (thanks to the immense damages on Christophsis). He knew in his heart, that he would prevail, as he had done before-hand... His trusty AR-11 loaded, modified by the Ravagers (after being welcomed as a full-on hero, let alone celebrity), he popped a brief smirk, and moved towards one of the boarding pods. He was going back to where he belonged best... The Battlefield...

 _Authors Note: Please be aware that I am not going to be sticking entirely to canon, and will incorporate Legends material into this fanfiction, as well as adding original head-canons/personal takes of stuff (more prominent with the Ravagers, but Star Wars will be receiving a few.) If you think this story can be improved, please write a review, and thank you for taking your time with this story and reading it... STAT_

 _Oh and by the way, Sully and Lightning Alpha lives..._


End file.
